The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’.
The new Lavandula cultivar named ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ is one individual selection in the Australian lavender ‘Ruffles Series’ that resulted from a formal breeding program. The breeding program was established in November 2001 and conducted by the inventor, at the inventor's nursery in Victoria, Australia. The inventor, a specialist in the genus Lavandula, selected ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ in 2003. Selection was based on a combination of early and repeat flowering, dense plant habit, dark-pink sterile bract color, medium sterile bract length, and short peduncle length.
‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ is a selection arising from the controlled cross-pollination of Lavandula stoechas ‘Kew Red’ (unpatented) as the female parent, and Lavandula stoechas ‘Pukehou’ (unpatented) as the male parent. Cross-pollination of the parent plants took place in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia in November 2001. From this cross the F1 generation was raised in February 2002 and grown to flowering maturity in September 2002. At this stage the F1 generation was self-pollinated and the seed sown in February 2003. From these F2 seedlings a selection was made when the plants had grown to flowering stage in 140 mm. containers.
‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ is a perennial suitable for use in container and in the landscape. Cultural requirements include full sun, adequate but not excess water, and well-draining soil. Mature height is 60 cm. and mature width is 70 cm. ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ exhibits early and repeat flowering, dense plant habit, scented green foliage, short peduncle length, and scented flower spikes with medium length sterile bracts that are dark-pink in color.
The traits that distinguish ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ from the female parent ‘Kew Red’ are sterile bract length, and plant habit. ‘Kew Red’ exhibits short sterile bract length, and very dense plant habit, whereas ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ exhibits longer sterile bracts, and less dense plant habit. The traits that distinguish ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ from the male parent ‘Pukehou’ are peduncle length, plant habit, and sterile bract color. ‘Pukehou’ exhibits long peduncle length, medium to sparse plant habit, and purple sterile bract color, compared to ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ that exhibits short peduncle length, dense plant habit, and sterile bracts that are dark-pink in color.
The new Lavandula cultivar, named ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2004. Asexual propagation was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in Australia, and the method utilized was tip cuttings. Since that time ‘MULBERRY RUFFLES’ has been determined stable, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.